Nitrogear Gets Checked
Back to 2010 Logs Bytaboom Robustus Nitrogear Psykeout Robustus is in medical bay after a rather eventful couple procedures, at the moment the medic is cleaning up his tools. Nitrogear enters the repair bay, eager to meet the new medic. The bland, nondescript Decepticon approaches Robustus, asking. "Are you the new medic, Comrade?" Nitrogear is clueless, typically the last one to know anything. Robustus looks up and nods, "I am." he offers his hand, "Robustus." Nitrogear says, "I am Nitrogear, Comrade Robustus. How are you liking Polyhex so far? Been treating you decently enough?" Nitrogear asks, shaking Robustus' hand as he offers." Robustus smiles, "Good to meet you. So far so good. Not much I'll complain about really." said quite carefully indeed. Sure he had complaints, but he's not going to air them to someone he just met. Nitrogear releases Robustus' hand, "Yeah, I suppose Polyhex has its ups and downs, Comrade. But it is sure better then the pits." Nitrogear notes, having to have been down there a few times already. Robustus inclines his head, "Agreed." then turning back to his cleaning up after the procedures. "Is there something I can help you with Nitrogear?" Nitrogear thinks about that for a moment, "Yes Comrade. If you are not busy, I should probably receive maintenance." Nitrogear is probably horribly out of maintenance, having spent many a cycle away from Polyhex recently. Robustus ahs and gestures to a med table that's free. "I can do that, momentary lull." he assures with a smile. Still sitting on her haunches, as she has not left the repair bay, Bytaboom trains her optics on the two, yet mostly on Nitrogear. She stretches a bit before sitting straight back up. Her optics train towards the entrance and back at the two. Nitrogear says, "Momentary lull, Comrade?" Nitrogear inquires as he makes his way over to the med table. "I don't get it, Comrade." Nitrogear obviously doesn't understand, the look in his optics puzzled. He has yet to notice the other new Decepticon." Robustus glances toward Byta. "Ah still watching are you?" he asks with a hint of a chuckle, picking up the scanner and adjusting it to take the readings he'll need to see what, if anything, Nitrogear will need maintained. "I took care of Shred and Goa already this cycle." he explains to Nitrogear. Nitrogear says, "I understand, Comrade. I hope I am not burden you." Nitrogear says, in his usual accent. The scanner should pick up that Nitrogear has, in fact, spent quite some time out in the field recently, away from Polyhex. A little deduction would conclude that he's even camped out there, not coming back to Polyhex for even a recharge, sustaining off brought rations or whatever he could acquire out there." Robustus hmms at the readings then sets the scanner down. "Not at all Nitrogear. It is my pleasure to make sure you are in combat ready shape as that is Megatron's desire that all his troops are ready to fight." Nitrogear says, "The Comrade General.." Nitrogear hmms at that, "Yes, fight." Nitrogear grins, and is anxious to get back to fighting as soon as possible. "Let there be one soon, I am growing tired of all this waiting, sitting, and guarding."" Robustus moves behind Nitrogear to find and depress his pain receptors, just in case. Then moves back around to face him, reaching out to press in the chest panel, "Let's just see how the laser core looks hm?" Laying down on all fours, Bytaboom crosses one paw over the other. She continues to watch in curiosity as to what's going on. Her tail moves back and forth. Nitrogear can't remember ever having his laser core examined. He doesn't understand why such would be required. "Explain please, Comrade?" Nitrogear's chest access plate opens, revealing his laser core and supporting assembly. It is clear that Nitrogear is not a default chassis, as several weld marks decorate the metal interior... Robustus just does a visual examination, after that scare with Shred he's going to check everyone's cores! "Shred's laser core and neural net had excessive heat damage due to the lack of an appropriate cooling system. I am just making sure your core is all right." he explains, he puts his fingers on either side of Nitrogear's chest, feeling for the access triggers which he depresses. This frees up the entire front torsal armor, which is set next to the flier. Nitrogear (Ng) pages: Things are not necessarily where they should be inside Nitrogear's chassis. It's obvious parts have been removed, added, removed again, moved, tested, changed.... "Hopefully mine will not have to be checked yet." Bytaboom replies. She glances at Nitrogear and then back at Robustus and then back to watching. Robustus strokes at his beard, hmming softly, "Interesting." he murmurs, visually checking the overall layout of the parts, wiring, boards, energon and coolant lines. A chuckle to Bytaboom, "Don't bet on it." lowering his hand from his beard he comments, "It's a bit dirty in here, but a good sonic shower will shake things loose." he tells Nitrogear. Nitrogear understands the point of 'overheating' and 'cooling systems' "Ah, heat problems then, Comrade. I hope Comrade Shred is alright. It is a shame I was still in the field while she was here at the Repair Bay." Nitrogear turns his optics to the other new Decepticon, the panther resting on the floor. An optic ridge arcs, as he doesn't recognize her, but does recognize her Decepticon insignia. "New Comrades all around, I see. I will have to introduce as soon as this is complete." Nitrogear says, "I figured I would have to take myself to the wash, Comrade." The med bay doors woosh open and Psykeout's now disfigured face appears in the opening. He takes a step through the doors, scanning the area with his one functioning optic and takes note of the others in the room. But, mainly, Robustus is the one he's most interested in. They passed each other earlier this cycle and given everything that has happened, their interaction with each other could be rather stressed. As he moves past Robustus, he offers the mech a wink and a smile, "Hope this cycle catches you well, medic." To the others, he offers a momentary nod, but no more. Robustus puts the chest armor back into place, pushing it in with a solid thunk. He slips the chest panel on next, then taps on the shoulder access to check the gears within. "It is wise to do it at least once in every half a decacycle to keep the debris from getting into your gears." he states. He glances toward Psykeout, "Good cycle." is offered, tone carefully neutral. Nitrogear is reassembled by Robustus, "Yes, Comrade. I usually take better cares, but heavy field work prevented." Nitrogear returns Psykeout's silent nod, denoting it is another Decepticon he has yet to meet. Nitrogear figures Psykeout has something more important to do then talk to him, as his silent nod was enough for Nitrogear to pick up so. Psykeout's optic narrows slightly. No other reaction? No making mention of the fact that his very presence in this med bay is forbidden. Of course, this is Robustus that we're talking about. All business about medical care. Doesn't care about the interactions with others, choosing to solely stick with the medical advances. He passes by Nitrogear, who returned his nod. Psykeout pauses and turns towards the mech, narrowing his optic slightly. While he is facing Nitrogear, his speech is obviously aimed towards Robustus, "So, you've brought another that you want me to 'help' you fix? Is that what this is? Another...victim? Getting up from the floor, Bytaboom narrows her optics on Psykeout. She heads for the med bay doors. As they open, she glances back over at Nitrogear and then disappears. Robustus inspects the shoulder joint, then picks up a small applicator and injects a little heavy duty grease in there. Then the panel is put back in place, he repeats this for the other shoulder joint. The elbow joints come next. "Ah I see. At least you try to maintain yourself." he states. Oh Robustus is keeping tabs on the other medic, especially with Shred resting nearby. "Negative." he replies to Psykeout. "I have it well in hand." Nitrogear tilts his head. It seems Nitrogear is even more confused than ever. Curious, Nitrogear asks for elaboration. "I don't get it, Comrade?" The puzzled look is obvious on Nitrogear's face. Psykeout smirks, leaning forward towards Nitrogear, "So, what do you think? Hmm?" He flicks the armor plate on the other shoulder, the smirk growing slightly, "What I mean, is that I am the resident psychologist in the Decepticon Empire. If there is an issue in your neural network, I am the one that is going to figure out why. I am the one that will help you through those difficult issues. Then again, I am also the one that is going to provide you with the psychological warfare to take down the Autobrats. But, there's more discussion about that at another time. Don't want to scare you quite yet..." He drifts off as he catches a glimpse of Shred laying on a bed nearby. All emotion and idea of psychological games instantly fall from his face. There is nothing. His hand falls on Nitrogear's shoulder, before he realizes what happened. Psykeout gathers himself and moves towards a desk in the corner of the room. Watching the events unfold before him, but mainly his one optic is locked onto Shred's frame. If one were to consider such a ludicrous notion, they may actually think that Psykeout felt guilty. Robustus greases up Nitrogear's elbows, then checks his wrists and fingers for any lubrication issues, then receive a greasing as well. The medic of course is keeping tabs on Psykeout, especially when he passes by Shred's resting form to settle at a desk. Moving on to the hips now, he checks the gears for it and greases them up too. "You may want to lubricate your gears more often Nitrogear, they are a little drier than they should be. Have you hand any transformation issues?" is asked. Nitrogear says, "Don't think so, Comrade." Nitrogear says, "But perhaps I should have hit the sonic wash before I came here." Nitrogear raises his hand to the top of his head, and laughs, a bit embarrassingly. Nitrogear turns his optics towards Psykeout, as he turns quiet and moves towards the desk. He's not sure what to say to his fellow Comrade." Psykeout sits in the corner, staring at Shred...not even paying attention to anything else going on around him. Robustus hms as Nitrogear moves without being excused, he shakes his head a bit and let's it go for now. He moves to check on Shred to make sure her energon levels are normal and there's no unusual readings since he checked her last. Robustus moves on to grease up Nitrogears' knees and ankles. Then moving around to check the wings for any issues with them. "Any flight issues to report?" he asks. Psykeout pushes off of the desk and heads towards the door, without offering any word to those around him. His one optic is concentrated on Shred as he walks by, but not a word or motion comes from the mech. Nitrogear shifts a little bit as Robustus checks his wings. "Haven't been on any flight pattern lately due to recent assignment. But I do thank you for your time this cycle, Comrade." Nitrogear is really appreciative of all of Robustus' work he did for him. Robustus nods and turns the pain receptors back on, "You are welcome Nitrogear. Go get that sonic shower in and keep up the good work on yourself maintenance." Nitrogear nods, and gets up from the med rack. "So what happened to Comrade Shred?" Robustus replies, "Had to have her laser core, neural board, and neural chip set replaced. Then had to perform a radiation leech on her spark as apparently Psykeout put an unknown amount of Goanium crystal in her laser core. She's fine now, but I'll have to transfer core and net over to a new seeker chassis since she doesn't have any redundant systems or a coolant system." Nitrogear sighs as he hears the news. "I hope Comrade Shred will be alright." Nitrogear turns his optics towards where Shred is, in the corner. "May I?" Nitrogear asks, wondering if he may approach. Robustus considers, "May you what?" tone guarded. Nitrogear says, "Would you permit a short visit, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, turning his eyes back towards Robustus." Robustus inclines his head, "When she is awake, of course." Nitrogear frowns, "Never mind then." Nitrogear says, with a disappointed tone to his voice. "I should be going, Comrade." Nitrogear says. "It was good to meet you, Comrade Robustus." Robustus nods, "Good to meet you as well Nitrogear, have a good cycle." he offers. Nitrogear says, "Good cycle to you too, Comrade Robustus." Nitrogear then takes his leave of the repair bay, and heads to the sonic wash." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs